This invention relates to two types of automatic dialing apparatus, which can be mounted on any standard push button or rotary dial type telephone instrument of either desk or wall model, so as to automatically dial any desired telephone number of up to ten digits. The apparatus operates the telephone without touching or interfering with any of the telephone company's lines or circuits.
There presently exists numbers of automatic telephone dialers which are interwired with telephone company equipment. This installation procedures is both costly, time consuming, and can result in unnecessary additional telephone expenses. Further, these devises are not easily used by the ordinary household, although their application in that environment is important. Frequently, it is important both from a convenient standpoint as well as a situational standpoint that telephone numbers be automatically dialed. Thus, in cases of emergency, the person seeking to dial may panic, forgetting a telephone number to be dialed, and serious injury can result. In order to avoid such situations and also to provide a convenience factor, the automatic telephone dialer of this invention has been devised for easy assemblage, installation and usage, without interfering with standard telephone company equipment.
Results are conceivable that the control box which houses the index information for the respective telephone numbers could carry a Braille code so that blind people could use the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide two types of automatic dialing apparatus, each of which can be easily used on any standard type telephone instrument without touching or interfering with the telephone company's lines and circuits or involving installation permission and extra expenses.
Another object of this invention is to provide an automatic dialing apparatus whereby a control box is provided with a plurality of easy exchangeable circuit modules therein, in which desired predetermined telephone number can be arranged.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive automatic dialing apparatus whereby the automatically set telephone numbers can be reprogrammed by merely pulling out one circuit module for rewiring and replacing with another one.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an automatic dialing apparatus whereby the speed of dialing wheel or a dialing belt is automatically synchronized by its dialing cycle. Therefore, the sequence of dialing is uniform and the recycle of dialing is done automatically after completion of each telephone call without interruption.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an automatic dialing apparatus whereby a dialing selector and a commanding push button is situated at a convenient spot on a control box, which can be easily reached and used even by the handicapped person.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an automatic dialing apparatus for either push type or rotary type dial telephones in which normal manual dialing can be employed if desired when the automatic dialing apparatus is not in use.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide an automatic dialing apparatus whereby a Braille index can be provided for a blind person to select a desired telephone number for automatic dialing.
Further objects advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.